Heart no Kuni Endings
There are 8 endings to the game - these don't include the "character endings", which appear in addition to the actual ending provided you have enough affection points. Character endings are mentioned/described on the individual characters' pages. Hatter Mansion END Rose Garden END 1 Rose Garden END 2 Heart Castle END DEAD END 1 DEAD END 2 How to get it Choose to live in the Heart Castle, but don't ever go to meet Vivaldi. Eventually, you will get this ending. Summary Alice is beheaded as a result of freeloading in the Heart Castle without ever making herself known to its owner, the Queen of Hearts. Script (translation still in progress) ???: .....you there, who are you? Alice: You are... (Alice: .....just who is that???) A beautiful young woman. From the look of her clothes, she must be part of the upper class. There's no mistaking it, this is a person in a high position. I haven't met her before. If I had met her, I would definitely remember it. ???: This girl? ???: .....who is she. Explain. The beautiful young woman has soldiers with her. She asks the conveniently-placed soldiers. Before answering her directly, the soldiers discretely whisper amongst themselves. Soldier: .....she seems to be Sir White's guest. ???: White's? We have heard nothing of this. Soldier: That's... Once again, the soldiers consult each other in a whisper. Soldier: She is somewhat of a long-standing guest... ???: This is Our castle. Why is it that as the queen, We were not aware of this long-standing guest to welcome her? Soldier: It seems approval was given by Sir White without Her Majesty the Queen's permission... (Alice: Her Majesty the Queen!!!) (Alice: This person...!) I stare at the young woman. She certainly seems to be a strong-spirited beauty. Indeed, I believe I can see a sort of willful cruelty in her beauty. Vivaldi: That White... Always doing as he pleases... Vivaldi: Aah, how detestable. That guy has ignored Our summons, hasn't he? Vivaldi: And We thought We told him to gather together that entire pile of documents...! Soldier: Fleeing is certainly Sir White's strong point... Soldier: I cannot believe he would run from an opportunity to view Her Majesty's countenance. Vivaldi: We also do not wish to see his face. We want to smash those glasses of his. Vivaldi: Out of that disgusting face, the only thing We can stand to look at... is the color of his eyes. The color of his eyes. I remember the red, blood-like color of Peter's eyes. Vivaldi: We truly cannot stand him... Vivaldi: If he were not such a useful man, We would have chopped off his head already... (yakumochi) if he were no longer useful... The beautiful young woman turns her eyes to me with a sharp intake of breath. I feel a chill running down my spine. Vivaldi: .....from the look of you, you are an outsider, aren't you. Vivaldi: White brought you here... In other words, you are someone he desires... Vivaldi: .....Does White have an attachment to this girl? Soldier: Yes. He seems to be very much attached to her. Soldier: I agree, this is the first time I have seen Sir White so enthusiastic over something. Soldier: It appears she is treasured by him. Soldier: That is the rumor throughout the castle. Vivaldi: Hoh... how amusing. Vivaldi: I have also never seen him treasure anything. Why did no one report such an interesting thing to me? Soldier: .....I suppose the opportunity hadn't arisen. Soldier: Forgive us for saying such rude things to your ears... Vivaldi: .....fine, then. Vivaldi: Fufu.. This is interesting. How amusing... I get the feeling of a predator watching its prey. Shivering, goosebumps cover my skin. Vivaldi: If his precious thing is snatched away from him, We wonder what sort of eyes he will show Us... Vivaldi: The color of his eyes is a very good color, but it can't be helped, he is too cold. He isn't worthy of that color. BAD END 1 BAD END 2 Category:Game